Fuel is generally delivered to a fuel reservoir (e.g., a fuel tank of a car, a fuel container, etc.) from a fuel dispenser using a fuel dispensing nozzle. In many situations, it is desirable that the fuel dispensing nozzle be capable of preventing the delivery of fuel when the fuel nozzle is not in contact with an inlet or fill pipe of a vehicle or container. Therefore, there is a need for a fuel dispensing nozzle including a lockout assembly that prevents the fuel dispensing nozzle from delivering fuel when the fuel nozzle is not in contact with a fill pipe of a vehicle or container by preventing the main valve of the fuel nozzle from being actuated to an open position allowing flow of fuel through the nozzle.